


Family Reunion

by mayaut2435



Category: Warriors
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaut2435/pseuds/mayaut2435
Summary: Finslip is on her daily stroll when she encounters cats from her past. She's less than thrilled by this development.





	Family Reunion

Fish had barely any memories of her mother, hardly even remembered her scent. But papa always said she was beautiful. Fish loved when papa talked about her mother. The stories always made it seem like they were happy together. That's why, after she joined Scaleclan and was given the name Finslip, she was wholly unprepared for what she would learn of the cat who brought her into the world.

She knew what to expect when she found her siblings after they joined Shadowclan. They promised to visit when they left. They never did, unsurprisingly. That hurt papa's feelings, though she doubted that they even cared.

It's for that reason she was surprised to see her siblings at the border of Scaleclan’s territory with an unfamiliar cat. She was smaller than Finslip's brother, yet taller than her sister. She had black fur and green eyes. There were a few scars on her legs, torso, and face. Despite having no memory of the stranger, Finslip felt as though she had met this cat before.

Her brother, Sharkfang, took a step forward. Eelsong and the stranger stayed where they were, waiting. The new cat seemed tense, though Finslip couldn't understand why; she was making sure to keep her posture and body language relaxed.

“Hey, sis. Good to see you again” Sharkfang spoke, drawing Finslip's attention. “How've you been lil guppy?” He asked.

“Fine. What are you doing here, Sharkfang?” Finslip responded warily. The stranger twitched, turning to Eelsong.

“You said she was friendly” she muttered, Eelsong’s responding hiss almost too quiet for Finslip to hear. Sharkfang followed Finslip's gaze to the stranger, his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Oh, her!” He exclaimed, once again drawing Finslip's attention. “That's Shadowheart. We thought you might want to meet her. She has something I think you should hear.” At this, Shadowheart stepped forward.

“Hello. I understand your name is Finslip?” She began. “Though, that's not the name your father and I gave you, is it, _Fish_?” Shadowheart sneered, eyes narrowed to slits. Finslip stepped back in shock, eyes wide.

_“What?”_ Finslip hissed, ears folded back. The stranger merely grinned, chuckling.

“What's wrong? Don't recognize your own mother?” she continued, taking a step closer, her grin now looking like a snarl. Finslip took another step back, her hackles raised. Shadowheart chuckled, a cruel sound. “Now now, kitten. Is that any way to greet your mother after all these moons?” she continued, edging closer.

_“Enough, mother”_ Eelsong hissed. “She won't want anying to do with you if you continue to provoke her.” At this moment, Eelsong turned to Finslip. “Apologies, sister. Mother seems to have forgotten her manners.” 

“Regardless, that does not explain why you three are intruding on my home” Finslip snapped, glaring at their mother.

“Ah! Of course! How could we forget!” Shadowheart exclaimed. “We came to take you home!”

“_Mother_!” Sharkfang and Eelsong snapped in unison. Shadowheart grinned.

“I _am_ home” Finslip snarled. Shadowheart merely huffed in exasperation.

“No, dear, you're not. You have no family here. A place simply _can't_ be home without your family” Shadowheart said, her tone condescending.

“Regardless,” Eelsong interjected, “we're clearly unwelcome here, so we'll be off.” Sharkfang, Eelsong, and Shadowheart turned and walked away, Sharkfang glancing over his shoulder with an apologetic expression.

“Just think about what we said, little guppy” Shadowheart sneered. “Shadowclan is our home and it's where you belong.”

As the three intruders left, Finslip flopped down on the soft grass. She had much to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a bigger story created by the folks on the bnha Leviathan server. The characters in this are mine. I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
